Terra Nova Wiki
What is Terra Nova? Terra Nova is a Dynamic Event Role-Play Game (DERP) set in a fictional Napoleonic world where Colonialism has just dawned. What is a DERP? A DERP-orientated game is a Role-play/Economic game in which the actions of the players - be they farmers or world leaders, have an impact on the entire game world, whether it's an effect on currency and item values through trading, or through declaring war on other societies. For example, if Arles declared war on Morvaria, and conquered a trade outpost, that outpost would permanently be taken under Arelat rule. The civilians there (who are players) may still be inclined to live there - as they make a living off of the resources provided by the outpost, but their taxes (calculated by a % of all their transactions) will go to the Arelat Republic instead of Morvarian Empire. What are the details of this fictional world? The Old World is dying. A great famine has hit, and the ground is becoming less and less fertile. The people are starving. The Elysiatic Empire, in their oldest archives, rediscovered an archaic map, depicting a second land mass to the North. They quickly mounted huge evacuation operations, attempting to keep the information to themselves. The Sovranard Republic, though, quickly caught on, and traders found that the Elysiites had evidence of a new world. They rushed to inform the other nations of the Old World, who began their own evacuations. The New World is inhabited by civilizations based upon early Feudal Europe and Asia. There are two great Empires which are prominent on the New World - The Ludovician Empire and the Siveran Empire, their two Kings being brothers. Their relationship is strained, and the minor states in between the two cause a stalemate - constantly being swayed to one side or the other, but neither side wanting to declare a war of inheritance. The Factions: The Elysiatic Empire Sacred and Holy; the Elysiatic Empire once commanded a large swathe of the Homeland and still see themselves as being, by right of the Divine, the 'Central Empire'. To the people of Elysium, all other nations are inferior- lacking true inner perfection in both faith and history. It was here, in Elysium, that the True Faith was founded, but over time it has become twisted: the Elysiatic faith being seen as separate from the main religion of the Colonial Nations, as the Elysiatic peoples worship their Emperor like a God, "a Living Saint", and worship his entire lineage as such. The ___________ TBA The Sovranard Republic The Sovranards were once a sprawling empire, controlling much of the Southern homeland. The Sovranard Empire, though, was very centralised, to the point where the people of the Capital, all of the residents being wealthy, upper class, rebelled, wanting to let the rest of the empire loose, so that they could prosper as a city state, trading with other nations. Now, the Sovranards control mandates across the entire coast of the home continent, and are the main medium for international trade in the homeland. The Kingdoms of Colwyn Colwyn, formed by a union of two kingdoms - the Kingdom of Llandeil and the Kingdom of Dencester. The two Kingdoms warred for centuries, but after having to face a common foe, the two formed a permanent union, strengthened not only by their union, but also by their territory gained in the war. The nation, now a multiculural nation with a strong navy from Dencester, and strong warriors from Llandeil. The Morvarian Empire The Morvarian peoples are little connected to the rest of the colonial nations, having spent most of their history stooped in war with minor nations, slowly engulfing them into their borders. The Morvarians are known for their fierce heavy cavalry, and sturdy armour, charging into battle adorned with leopard pelts on their backs, terrifying the enemies - The United Duchies TBA - - - The Arelat Republic The Arelat Republic has gained its reputation by providing justice and liberty to all of its people. From the Tribes of Arelait, to now, Arles has kept true to its values and has held them throughout. The Arelat Military's strength is naval warfare thanks to innovations in navigation that were sought out by Benoit the Navigator. This republic is the epitome of New-World Civilization The Estherian Clusters - - - - Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse